This supplemental application is to support the addition of a Sensory Function Core to an established Research Core Center at Washington University in St. Louis. The Research Center for Auditory and Vestibular Studies is designed to enhance existing research programs of NIDCD-funded investigators, provide centralized resources, and to facilitate cooperative interactions among Center investigators within four broad categories of research (growth, injury, disease, and normal and recovered function). The current P30 award supports the Histology and Microscopy/Digital Imaging cores. The Sensory Function Core offers multi-modality assessment of whole animals specifically screening for potential inner ear and visual deficits. Many discoveries at the molecular or cellular level hold unexpected implications for sensory function. This phenomenon is particularly true of newly created transgenic mouse models, which often present with unexpected phenotypes. Yet the specialized knowledge and expensive equipment needed to test sensory function lies beyond the reach of most investigators in other disciplines. This core creates a centralized resource for the comprehensive evaluation of sensory function that will be available to investigators throughout Washington University. In fact, the promise of a sensory testing core has been recognized as a major asset and complement for the newly established Functional Assessment Core at Washington University. The primary focus of the Sensory Function Core is to conduct tests of auditory function that includes auditory brainstem responses (with and without masking) and otoacoustic emissions. This core also provides facilities and equipment for conducting noise exposures and assessing vestibular and visual function making it a unique resource within the Washington University community to screen for inner ear and visual dysfunction. Core directorship is shared by established scientists with expertise in multi-sensory testing and noise exposure. The core is tightly integrated into the administrative structure of the research center. The core will be advised by both internal and external consultants. Core Co-Directors and trained staff will advise investigators regarding the most appropriate tests to run and address animal age, strain, and time-of-test considerations (e.g., post-injury). Staff will conduct sensory tests and provide tabular digital and written summaries. Core directors, advisors, and staff will also provide interpretation of findings, advise investigators on statistical analyses, and propose any additional tests needed. The core is capable of handling amphibians, birds, and small mammals. Core operation is founded on principles of clear prioritization, fostering new collaborations with Research Center members, and mentoring by investigators experienced in the study of the inner ear. The Sensory Function Core will further promote interaction among NIH-funded investigators and new research endeavors. [unreadable]